


Loud Thumps of my Heart

by Lovngher



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Caretaking, Dom Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Omega Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Steve Rogers, Rescue, Sex Worker Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tattoo Artist Steve Rogers, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, escort bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:35:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovngher/pseuds/Lovngher
Summary: James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes had been a lot of things before he fell. Not only that, he was also destined to be a lot more. He was the first and only born son of a mediocre family from Brooklyn, New York. He was a Veteran. He had been destined to marry his fiancé, Dorothea (or Dot for short). All of that changed when he fell. And one thing Bucky had not been destined to be was a brainwashed escort with a metal arm.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Riley/Sam Wilson
Kudos: 13





	Loud Thumps of my Heart

The fall had been the start of it all. James hadn’t anticipated to still feel when he hit the ground, being alive was a shock alone. After all, that was a pretty decent hight. He couldn’t make sense of it at first, asking himself if this was heaven or the passing through or if he was crazy. He couldn’t move, immobilised from fear and broken bones. The first time he moved from the snow, he had bled on like crazy, was when he was being dragged away by his feet, only to pass out a few seconds after from the sudden movement. His vision had gone white and he blanked out, waking up only feeling cold. He didn’t remember anything anymore. It was blank. From that day on, James’s life only went downhill. From that day on, James wasn’t James anymore, he was the winter soldier.

He didn’t remember his name, his life before or simple things of his identity. Sometimes he wondered if he truly was in hell instead of heaven, not knowing what he had done to deserve all the torture he endured by the men in the suits. When he tried to ask questions about who he was, they reacted by using the alpha voice on him. It was diminishing and cruel to be immobilised, so he kept quiet and did what they told him. They made him into a killing machine at first and over the years, he also became more than that. The highest man in power, pierce was his name as he had learned, had started renting James out. For Sex. He had been repulsed at first inside, conflicted with himself and his sexuality but he couldn’t actively protest what was happening or being done to him. He was under too much of an influence to protest, whether that being drugs or the alpha voice was irrelevant, it was both dehumanising and he did notice he was numb while he visited the respected Alpha’s they paired him up with.

James had lost track of time and years passed by now, not really knowing if he was ageing. It felt like he was but when he looked in the mirror, he looked the same as he had from day one he had been in their grasp. What he was able to tell was that the world confused him. He wasn’t used to technology much so it was surprising to see times square the first time, something feeling off the whole time he was there. He wasn’t actually sure why he was in America to begin with, they had been in colder areas the whole time so this was a change. Hydra, that was how the organisation he was under called themselves, had gotten an offer in New York and so they took James with them, making him blend in. It wasn’t the case that it was very warm in New York, it was just _a lot_ more alive. He was dressed in a red sweatshirt, tight jeans and black gloves, which matched his black coat, that concealed his metal arm he had gotten. He didn’t know how anymore, he woke up with it and nasty scars attached to his body.

If he was honest, it really burned and hurt sometimes. He told himself he was only imagined that and was interpreting too much into it but sometimes he lied awake at night and cried silently because he was hurting so much, mentally and physically.

Steve was a respected tattoo artist in New York and one of the higher ups in the field. He was pretty famous for his artwork, already having attended multiple conventions and tattoo meet ups at his age. After all, Steve was only 21. It was pretty amazing he had established such a high name for himself already at his young age. Steve had studied for a year before he had stopped going to college, noticing the theory of it all wasn’t his area of expertise. He had gotten an apprenticeship in one of the bigger tattoo studios in New York and trained to become an artist, opening his own tattoo parlour named SHIELD after he had gotten his licence. It wasn’t long after that he had clients, everyone loving his unique artwork. Steve wasn’t the most conventional looking alpha, scrawny and like someone could snap him into two halves if they touched him too harshly. He looked like the picture perfect omega, being the complete opposite in reality. He didn’t just look nothing like the usual alphas, he was also far away from being like them. Most Alphas he knew were absolute knot heads and sadly their world still allowed them to be like that. Steve was a soft alpha, always looking after his omega friends and standing up to any alpha who hurt them. They ridiculed him and seemed to not take him seriously because of his size but latest when he showed him he wasn’t to be messed with they left him and especially his friends alone. When other alphas only had sex on their mind, Steve just wanted an omega to take care of and occasionally have sex with. He was a man with needs after all. But he knew how to control his needs and not let them out at every omega who walked his way.

Now, with the regular New York tattoo convention coming up Steve needed a new omega to show off. Yes, he hated it himself but he didn’t like the looks other alphas gave him when he didn’t turn up with a sidepiece. So Steve did what any person in his position would do.

He rented an escort.

Well. Maybe not everyone would do it but he didn’t want to get an omegas hope up who actually liked him and wasn’t there because of their job. With an escort he knew exactly that it wouldn’t effect the other: it was their job after all. Steve had found a company on the internet that rented escorts out, not just for sex but other purposes. He had asked for a male person who was built and tall, always having had a preference for a taller and more built omega he could overpower.

It made the alpha in him proud to be able to do so.

It meant that despite being small and fragile he could overpower the omegas mind and make him submit to him just through his mind. Steve hadn’t asked for a sexual escort this Time though. Yes, he had clicked on the option that he could have sex with the omega he rented if he wanted to because he wasn’t sure when his rut was returning, but main purpose of renting him was to take him to conventions and for publicity stuff. He had had a handful of omegas who seemed to like him but Steve was kind of picky, too scared they only liked him for his tattoos and his success.

It wasn’t that Steve wasn’t proud of his own tattoos, he was far away from not being proud. But when people saw his tattoos they immediately saw his success before they even looked into his eyes. And that bothered him. He wanted to be seen for his good will and protective nature as an alpha and not just for money and being influential. He never let anyone too close to him who wasn’t only his friend. And he didn’t have many omega friends.

The only ones he had were a young girl named Wanda he felt really protective of and Sams, one of his best friends, omega, Riley. The rest of his friends (some of them happened to be his coworkers too) were either alphas like him or betas. Natasha, a fiery haired alpha who was the one in charge of the piercings inside of the parlour was an alpha, while Sam was a Beta. Sam wasn’t an employee at the parlour, he did veteran work at the center in new york, looking after the veterans and making sure they were okay after coming home from the war. Sam was studying to become a therapist and the vet center had been where he started and was doing his apprenticeship for his studies. The other two employees at the parlour were an Alpha named Thor who focused on realistic art style and a beta named Pietro who was still in training and only did piercings at this point.

He was the twin brother of Wanda and still not experienced enough to tattoo on real skin. He had a cartoonesque art style on paper and on the animal skin they used to train and had big talent, just some sloppy performances sometimes which was the reason Steve didn’t let him practice on real skin yet. Steve himself had a unique art style that was a mix of cartoon, grotesque and realistic and it was what made him so successful in the long run because you weren’t able to find that anywhere else. Sometimes people told him they’d come from far away, even as far as Europe just because they wanted to be tattooed by him. Those moments were the moments that Steve’s heart swelled with pride and happiness, glad his artwork touched people around the world.

Steve had made an appointment for the evening with the company and the escort and was preparing for it, having closed the parlour already. He was struggling with picking an outfit, wanting to show off his tattoo sleeves and chest tattoo but not wanting to dress too unprofessional. This was work related after all. So he settled for a white dress shirt and pulled his sleeves up, not closing his top button to tease some off his chest tattoos. He topped off the outfit with some black suspenders and black skinny jeans that hugged his physique. Even though he was skinny, that didn’t mean he didn’t have muscles. Sure, he didn’t have many like other built alphas but he was already proud of his small abs and arm muscles and the shirt he had on made them more visible, hopeful that the omega he was meeting with the company would appreciate it.

It was nearly time for their meet up and Steve made his way to the restaurant they had agreed on, sitting down in the booth at the end.

  
James was incredibly nervous to say the least. He didn’t really know what or who he was expecting most of the time he was hooked up with clients. Most of them didn’t treat him right, after all he was just a useless omega that didn’t deserve respect in most of the alphas eyes. And he hated it but he pushed it behind, too scared of the Alpha Voice or other Torture he endured if he didn’t just _obey_ like a good omega did. Hydra collared him like always and no one questioned him because he gave off the scent of an omega, even having scent-inducing pills in his blood.

The black sleek collar with their symbol on it sat way too tightly around his neck, nearly making it impossible for him to speak. Not that he wanted to. He wasn’t allowed to and he didn’t want to get in trouble. He followed the superior in charge as ordered into a restaurant and kept his head down the whole time. When they arrived at the booth he looked up for the first time and looked into warm, blue eyes.

Not just that, he also looked into the most beautiful face he had ever seen in history.


End file.
